character_battlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Suika Ibuki
|-|1= |-|2= Summary Suika Ibuki (伊吹 萃香 Ibuki Suika) is the main antagonist of Immaterial and Missing Power. She's a typical oni that loves drinking and fighting. Just as the folktales say, she has two horns on her head that symbolize her oni heritage, and enough physical strength to throw large boulders single-handedly. Before showing up in Gensokyo and causing an incident, Suika used to live in the Underworld, where most of the oni still live. However, before even that, she used to live on the Youkai Mountain and was revered as one of the four "Devas of the Mountain" alongside Yuugi and two others. Since the oni were superior to the other residents of the mountain, such as the tengu and kappa, they all still remember her even now as someone to be respected. Suika chiefly appears in the spin-off game installments of the Touhou Project, such as Immaterial and Missing Power and Scarlet Weather Rhapsody. Her only appearance in a main game is appearing as a support character for Reimu Hakurei in Subterranean Animism. Power and Stats Tier: 3-A Name: Suika Ibuki Age: Unknown, presumably centuries old Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Female Origin: Touhou Project Classification: Oni Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Oni Physiology, Nigh-Omnipresence (Via Mist Form.), Flight, Danmaku, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8; All Youkai embodies a phenomenon and will continue existing as long as the phenomenon is not explained or their existence is forgotten.), Density Manipulation (As shown here.), Size Manipulation (As shown here.), Size Enhancement, Duplication (As shown here.), Melting and Disintegration (As shown here.), Evaporation (As shown here.), Mental Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Scattering, Alcohol Empowerment, Fog Generation, Limited Gravity Manipulation (As shown here.), Party Inducement, Bat Swarming, Population Control, Population Augmentation, Intangibility (By dispersing into mist.), Regeneration (Low-Godly; Can regenerate solely from her Non-Corporeal "Mind".), Limited Conceptual Manipulation (Assembled the thoughts of people and youkai, and made the residents of Gensokyo periodically have a party via Density Manipulation.), Non-Corporeal (Youkai's core is not their body but instead their mind, their body is also stated to be meaningless.), Soul, Mind, Empathic, Law and Physics Manipulation (All Youkai can control the world through physical and mental layers, the physical layer follows law of physics, the mental layer represents spiritual, emotion and mind.), Invisibility (As shown here.), Black Hole Manipulation (As shown here.), Hole Creation (As shown here.), Resistance to Poison and Insanity Manipulation (Lived in Former Hell which is filled with poisonous air. Youkai are resistant to the effects of True Moon which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it.), Lunar Empowerment (As shown here.), Shockwave Stomp (As shown here.), Magma Manipulation (As shown here.), Heat Manipulation (As shown here.), Mineral Manipulation] (As shown here and here.), Fire Manipulation (As shown here.), History Manipulation (As shown here.), Earthquake Creation and Summoning (As shown here.), Limited Water Manipulation (As shown here.), Statistics Amplification (As shown here.), Energy Amplification (As shown here.), Limited Ice Manipulation (As shown here.), Poison Manipulation (As shown here.), Air Manipulation (As shown here.), Limited Time Stop (As shown here.), Limited Space-Time Manipulation (As shown here.), Limited Weather Manipulation (Can invoke the laws of weather and ends the current one.), Healing (As shown here.), Summoning (As shown here.) Attack Potency: Universe Level (Effortlessly shattered the heavens with ease, which are referred to as "paradise", the realm where Amitabha, who is googolplexes larger than the observable universe lives. Amitabha has been calculated to be 3.7107x10^152 universes large.) Speed: MFTL+ in terms of Combat and Reaction speed (Her attack covered heavens in a period of 12 hours at most.), Nigh-Omnipresent (In a limited area while in mist form.) Lifting Strength: Class K (Comparable to vampires who are stated to be able to uproot a thousand old tree.) Striking Strength: Universal Durability: Universe Level Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, at least tens of meters with Danmaku, likely considerably far higher due to the damage inflicted upon the heavens Intelligence: Average (Is very clever, observant, and cunning, although she's nearly constantly intoxicated. Aya observed during an interview that Suika seems surprisingly lucid even when intoxicated.) Weaknesses: Unknown (They're stated to have a weakness, however, they use the soybeans as a cover-up.) Others Standard Equipment: The Ibuki Gourd, a gourd containing a sake bug capable of turning water into sake, and Cards. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Manipulation of Density and Sparseness': Can possesses the powerful ability to manipulate the density and sparseness of any object, even the intangible and abstract. As she increases an object's density, it becomes hotter and hotter, and as she decreases it, the object slowly disperses into a fine mist. She can use this ability on herself to split herself into multiple, smaller bodies, grow in size, or even transform into a mist herself and spread over a wide area, allowing her to keep an eye on everything within this area. It's possible for Suika to even affect minds and souls, and start parties by gathering thoughts from across Gensokyo. By causing someone's mind to disperse, she can cause them to grow unfocused and space out. She can also increase her own density to increase her strength, manipulate gravity, and even create black holes. Somehow, Suika was able to use this power to destroy the Heavens. Skill Cards *'Earth Spirit -Dense-': Can manipulates the earth underneath her to reshape the landscape and subterranean features, causing boulders to burst from the ground like lances. *'Earth Spirit -Sparse-': Can awakens spirits within the earth by pounding on the ground, causing them to drift up from the ground and damage her opponent. *'Fire Oni': By pounding the earth, she causes lava to spray from the ground and catch her opponent. *'Foot Bellows': Can jumps and stomps on the ground, causing a shockwave. *'Gathering Oni': Can creates a black hole that draws in her opponent and their surroundings a short distance away. *'Oni God's Will-o'-Wisp Art': Can sprays a blue-white flame from her mouth that follows her opponent. *'Kidnapping Oni': Can uses gravitational forces to pull her opponent into her hands and then launches them into the distance. *'Oni Spirit Bomb': By gathering heat from her surroundings, she creates a massive fireball in her hands and throws it at her opponent. *'Spectre -Dense-': Can gathers heat from her surroundings and focuses it in her hand, releasing it as a burst of flame with a punch. *'Spectre -Sparse-': Using her hair, she makes a bunch of small duplicates of herself. *'Thin Oni': Can creates a white hole that spews out bullets. *'Unpleasant Mist': Can transforms into mist so that she can freely move around. Spell Cards *'Big Four Arcanum "Destruction in Three Steps"': Can grows to her huge size and then devastates her opponent with three increasingly powerful blows from her as she grows. *'Drunken Dream "Art of Segaki Binding"': After binding her opponent with her chain, she drains their energy and disturbs its flow, preventing them from properly gathering energy temporarily. *'Drunk Sign "Art of Oni Binding"': Can snags her opponent with her chain and drains their energy while pulling them closer. *'Gathering Oni "Throwing Ame-no-Tajikarao"': After grabbing her opponent, she gathers earth from her surroundings and traps them in a boulder, which she slams into the ground. *'Gather Sign "Throwing Mt. Togakushi"': Using her ability, she compresses all the surrounding stones and pebbles to make a boulder, which she throws onto her opponent. *'Great Oni "Missing Purple Power"': Can grows to her huge size and runs amok. *'Mist Sign "Gathering and Dissipating"': Can sprays out a cloud of mist that is dense enough to block projectiles as it disperses over her surroundings. *'Oni Sign "Complete Massacre on Mt.Ooe"': After grabbing her opponent, she slams them into the ground twice before jumping into the air with them in tow, before bringing them back to the earth with a gigantic explosion. *'Oni Sign "Missing Power"': Can grows to an immense size and blows away all nearby opponents. *'Will-o'-Wisp "Super High Density Phosphorus Disaster Art"': Can slams the ground, causing a ball of lava to burst from the ground and disperse into several, smaller burning globs. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Tier 3 Category:Female Category:Antagonists Category:Netural Characters Category:Monster Girls Category:Bosses Category:Brawlers Category:Alcoholics Category:Manga Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Indie Games Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Chain Users Category:Flight Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Immortals Category:Density Users Category:Size Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Regeneration Users Category:Conceptual Manipulators Category:Non-Corporeal Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulators Category:Law Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Fire Users Category:Summoners Category:Water Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Ice Users Category:Poison Users Category:Air Manipulators Category:Space-Time Manipulators Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Healers